


Tracker

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [40]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick catches you during your alone time.But how does he know what you're up to?[Rick × Reader]





	Tracker

You moaned as your hands shoved your dildo inside you. Your back arched up off your bed as you closed your eyes thinking about how good it felt to have some alone time to yourself.

Sure fucking Rick was awesome, but not even he could always hit those spots that you liked. And he was pretty skilled both in and out of the bedroom.

But still, having a moment to yourself was more than enjoyable.

But it all came crashing down when your door came flying open causing you to squeal and cover yourself fully with your blanket.

"Well, and here I thought you were having-- having fun with someone else."

Rick said his pissed off demeanor fading fast seeing your blushing expression. You noticed the small device in Rick's hand, it was the tracker he had made you. You groaned and put your legs down.

"I'm not even wearing my bracelet so how the hell did you even know!!"

You shouted angry your pleasure was ruined. Rick took a sip out of his flask before putting it back into his jacket.

"Extra precautions have been taken s-since the last few incidents with other Ricks."

You narrowed your eyes even more and scoffed. Taking out the dildo slowly you laid it down on the bed under the covers. You huffed as you sat up on the bed and looked around for your shorts.

The whole time Rick watching you casually. You rolled your eyes and reached for them. Your basketball shorts were slipped up and over your body as you turned and looked at Rick.

"W-well since y-you're dressed let's go."

He said with a smirk. You swallowed watching as the green portal filled your eyes in the middle of the room. You sighed, wondering what he had in store for you after everything he walked in on.


End file.
